Don't Let 'Em Say (A Story of Raven)
by TheAnonymousWriter564
Summary: When Raven's powers get loose, a child is killed. She becomes a miserable wreck. She's been in her room for a week now, and Robin want's to show her that she isn't alone. This is my first FanFiction. Please enjoy, and leave a review so I can better myself


Don't Let 'Em Say

A Story Of Raven

The Song Lyrics Come From Beautiful, by Eminem

**Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone,  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?**

Raven has been locked in her room for over a month. The only time she would come out was to get food and water. And even then, only at night, when everyone was at bed. After all that happened with that poor child…she couldn't face her friends.

**I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump  
If I could just get over this hump  
But I need something to pull me out this dump,  
I took my bruises, took my lumps  
Fell down and I got right back up  
But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
In order for me to pick the mic back up**

She had lost control. Her powers seeped out, and she…she put the child in the hospital. Later the next day, the child died. She was filled with so much grief, she became a miserable, depressed wreck. All of her friends, especially Robin, worked as hard as they good to help her over it. The poor girl.

**I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel distant again  
So I decided just to pick this pen  
Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit  
Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet**

Robin came to her door a few days after the incident, and said through the door. "Raven, I understand you just want to be done with it all, and that you don't want to look at us, but I need to show you something. I've been here before, and I know what it's like. Can I show you?"

Robin heard a click, and the door opened. He took a step inside, and couldn't believe what he saw.

**I know some shit's so hard to swallow  
But I just can't sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow  
But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow  
One tough act to follow  
I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you'd have to walk a thousand miles**

Raven's face was gaunt. She had bags under her eyes, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She on what was her white cloak, but it had turned a dull gray. She finally said, "Well get the hell on with it. I just want to lay down and die, and your keeping me from that." Robin stood still for a moment, thinking, then finally sat down on the bed beside the dark girl, and rolled up his sleeves. Raven's eyes widened when she saw what was on his arms. Through all the scars from past battles, she could see jagged cuts up his forearms. Robin said, "I…I did this when I saw my parents murdered. It just helped me cope with it. It kept my mind off of," his voice cracks, "of the fact their dead."

**In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you**

Robin continued, "Just remember one thing for me, ok Raven? Even when something bad happens, that doesn't mean that you just have to completely stop your life. Yes, we need to greive, and remember them, but after this, we have to continue. It's terrible what happened, to the both of us, but we have to keep on. Doing this, the cuts, it helped me cope. This is your way of coping, and I understand you may not be ready, but you have to try. I'll go with you, if you want." After several minutes of silence, Raven spoke. "Th-thank you." With that, she went on her way to the living room.


End file.
